One Way Out
by agonizingfernn
Summary: When a marine named smith is awoken to the sound of a raging battle he fights his hardest until...


**"Wake up we are under attack" Smiths commander shouts to him.**

**"Quick get to the pelican" Smith ran as fast as he could and got in his armour. All through Fort 287 he could hear the Screams from men and woman to get to pelicans and gun stations.  
**

**Smith got to pelican 335 and hopped in the back and strapped his self in the seat same as the other twelve soldiers next to him. Their pilot KC told them that they where ready to launch. Above them two huge metal doors opened and all the pelicans in the hangar lifted off to the battle.**

**All twenty-one pelicans flew over a massive battle, and Smith looked at the pelican behind him and the worried face of the pilot. As he was looking at Pelican 337 it was hit in the wing by plasma fire from a Wraith. Smith stood up holding onto the wall to look at the pelican 337. It slowly lowered down to the forest then finally both wings flew off when they hit trees then the pelican crashed and exploded catching many trees on fire and also hitting their ship.**

**KC shouted that they where above the L.Z. Every one stood up and when they heard the signal all the marines rushed off to the heat of battle.**

**Smith ran with all the other thousands of marines and took cover behind another crashed pelican. Smith looked around and saw marines getting hit from plasma fire. Smith ran into the crashed pelican along with two other marines. They crouched in there looking at each other and the dead marines still strapped in their seats. Smith heard a groaning noise from one of the seats and looked at a man with a metal rod stuck in his stomach. Smith walked to him and that mans last words where "take...this...ugh!" the man handed Smith a note from . saying that the Covenant are bringing a secret weapon and be ready for anything. It also said to give this to commander Jane. Smith quickly ran out of the pelican and opened fire and hit and killed two minor grunts.  
**

**Smith hopped on the turret of a warthog and fired hundreds of rounds into the enemy killing many grunts, jackals, and elites.**

**The driver drove into a squad of grunts crushing their bones and spewing blueish blood on the window of the vehicle. They where heading for an outpost west of the L.Z point and apparently it was pinned down by wraith fire and that's where commander jane is. As they got closer a lone suicide grunt ran in front of the warthog sticking it with two plasma grenades blowing the vehicle five feet into the air landing on its side. Smith slowly rose to his feet and checked on the driver but only his legs where there. Smith grabbed his assault rifle and ran to his destination. He finally reached the outpost but it was destroyed with bodies of both sides scattered around the place. Smith could hear the battle get even louder and rushed back to the LZ back into the pelican. They lifted off and KC said " I'm trying to evade the wraith fire but I'm not doing to well" Smith looked through the cockpit and saw a huge thing of plasma explode the cockpit and crashed the ship. When Smith awoke his legs were stuck under a big piece of metal and saw a bunch of Elites and Grunts surround him firing at the ship. Smith looked at his survival pack and he had two frag grenades and one plasma grenade, he thought to himself that there was no way for him to survive and he didn't want the covenant to kill him so there was one way out and he grabbed one frag and held on to the other grenades and pulled the pin and counted to himself " one...two...thr"BOOOOOOOM! the pelican exploded along with some plasma killing most of the Elites and grunts in the area.  
**

** AFTERMATH**

**IN THE END THE UNSC DID NOT WIN AND THE COVENANT DESTROYED FORT 287, THE PLANET WAS GLASSED KILLING ANY LIFE ON IT. THE SECRET WEAPON WAS USED ON THE PLANET, IT WAS THE SHIP THAT GLASSED IT. LATER ON IN THE WAR THE UNSC DID WIN BUT WITH MORE THAN TWENTY-THREE -BILLION CASUALTIES, CIVILION AND MILITARY COMBINED.**


End file.
